Użytkownik:Bartek1905/Opowiadanie
Witam w moim opowiadaniu Cz.1-Pierwsza podróż W świecie pokemon...Bartek obudził się i szybko ubrał.Miał już 10lat i mógł wybrać startera!Miał już naszykowany plecak z kanapkami,ubraniami i PokeDolarami.Schodząc po schodach spotkał mamę. -Synku,bądź ostrożny-mówiła i przytulała chłopca -Bez obaw-odpowiedział Bartek-zawsze jestem ostrożny! -No,no,idz już bu ci ktoś sprzątnie twojego wymarzonego Torchica -Idę,cześć mamo!! -Do widzenia synku!-mówiła mama płacząc I Bartek ruszył z wesołym humorem.Po drodze spotkał swojego kolegę-Mateusza -Siema! -Cześć-odpowiedział -A gdzie tak idziesz?Ja po startera. -A wiesz że ja też. -Ja wezne Torchica-powiedział Bartek -Ja Treecko,ale chodźmy już! Przed labolatorium prof.Bircha zobaczyli dziewczynkę. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał Bartek-I co tutaj robisz? -Jestem tu po pierwszego pokemona-odpowiedziała-a nazywam się Zuza. -Ja jestem Mateusz,a to Bartek-przedstawił ich Mateusz-pujdziesz z nami? -Jasne! Weszli do labolatorium gdzie było jesno i ciepło.Od razu powitał ich profesor Birch. -Witajcie!Chodzie za mną,pokaże wam startery-powiedział prof. prowadąc ich do swojego gabinetu Gdzy tam weszli ujżeli 3 pokeballe na stoliku.Profesor krzykną ,,Wyjdzicie! i pokeballe otworzyły się i pojawiła się czerwona smuga światła.Ukształtowała się w 3 pokemony. -Wybierajcie! -Ja chcę Torchica!-krzykną Bartek -Ja Treecko-powiedział Mateusz -A ja Mudkipa-odzpowiedziała dziewczynka -Świetnie!-krzykną profesor Birch-a oto 5 pokeballi i pokedexy dla was-powiedział prof.podając im pokeballe i pokedexy. -Dowiedzenia!-krzykneli i ruszyli w stroną lasu żeby złapać pokemona,i już na brzegu lasu zobaczyli 2 Wurmple. -No super-powiedział Bartek-tylko 2 -Ja niechce Wurmpla-powiedział Mateusz -Ok,będą dla nas -powiedział Bartek Bartek i Zuza żucili pokeballe i kierunku stworków.Weszły do pokeballów ale drygały niespokojne jakby zaraz chciały wyjść... Cz.2-Złapać Trapincha Nagle pokeballe znieruchomiały. Hurra!!!!Mamy Wurmple!!!-krzyczeli Gratulacje-powiedział Mateusz Ruszyli w las.Spotylali Wurmple ale ich już nie chceli.Robiło się coraz później ale szli w nadziaji sprotkania pokemona.Nagle usłyszeli szelest w krzakach.Mateusz podszedł ale szybko odskoczył. -Ała!!!! -Co jest?-zapytał Bartek -Coś mnie ugryzło w rękę-powiedział Mateusz skanując krzak pokedexem -Trapinch-pokemon mrówka.Spotykany jest w lasach i w jeskiniach-mówił pokedex gdzy z krzaków wyszedł pokemon -Zlapie cie!-powiedział Mateusz rzucając pokaballa w poke-mrówkę.Lecz ta odbiła pokeball!-a więc chcesz walczyć?-powiedział Mateusz odpinając pokeball od paska-Idz Treecko!!!-z pokeballa wyskoczył zielony strorek o postawie człowieka,czyli na 2 łapach.Rozpoczeła się walka.Trapinch wściekle atakował Gryzieniem lecz Treecko robił uniki.Świetne uniki!Chwile potem atakował Akcją a potem plaskaniem-Świetnie Treecko!-krzyczał Mateusz i celował pokeballem w Trapincha.Rzucił,ale nie trafił!Trapinch był za szybki.Treecko zauważył to i zaatakował Akcją co powaliło Trapincha.Mateusz rzucił pokeballa prosto w głowe pokemona.Po chwili oczekiwania...jest!Trapinch zapany.-Świetnie-powiedział Mateusz-kto ze mną awalczy?Jeden na jeden. -Ja!-powiedziała Zuza-wybierając do walki Wurmpla -Wurmple...Hmmm.Trapinch idź! Pokemony patrzyły na siebie wściekle.Wurmple zaatakował Siecią.Trapinch szybko rozgryzł sieć i atakował Akcją.Wurmple leżał nieruchomo.Zuza już miała go schować kiedy jesne światło rozdarło ciemność.Wurmple zaczą jasno świecić.Gdy światło opadło na trawie leżał Silcoon! -O tak!!!!Evoluowałaś dla mnie!Walcz! Walka nabrała nowy wymiar!Oba pokemony atakowały Akcją.Nagle Silcoon zaświeciła się na któtko biało.To Utwardzenie. Teraz na rozkaz trenerki zaatakowała Akcją!Trapinch ledwo zipiał.Zdobył się na ostatni atak Gryzienia.Oba pokemony leżały teraz na trawie.Były niezdolene do walki. -Remis!-krzykneli Mateusz i Zuza Cz.3-Nadchodzi zespół V! Przyjaciele położyli się spać.Gdy zasneli z dzewa zeskoczyli 2 ludzi i pokemon!Dziewczyna ubrana na żółto z czarnymi włosami i chłopak ubrany podobnie z jasnymi włosami.Pomiędzy nimi był pokemon-Elekid. Podchdzili do śpiących dzieci cicho.Elekid zapalił małe światło.Byli to najwidocznej złodzieje!Światło zbudziło Zuzę.Po chwili obudzili się równierz Mateusz i Bartek. Co się dzieje?!-zapytali-Kim jesteście? Trzej przestępcy staneli prosto. -Zespół V do usług.Wojtek i Wiola.Oddawać pokemony!-krzykneli -Ele-Elekid-odpowiedział pokemon -Nigdy!-powiedzieli i sięgneli po swoje startery. -Atakujcie!!!-krzykneli trenerzy i rzucili pokeballe w górę.Torchic,Treecko i Mudkip stali przed Zespołem V. Pokemony zaczęły atakować Elekida,Torchic-Żarem,Treecko-Nasieniopociskiem a Mudkip-Błotnym strzałem. Elekid był pokonany!Lecz złodzieje już sięgneli po pokeballe! -Spoink idź,Numel atakuj-padły okrzyki Zespołu V a z pokeballi wyskoczyły pokemony.Bartek szybko je sprawdził w pokedexie.Mudkip zaatakował Numela Wodną bronią a Treecko i Torchic atakowali Spoinka. -Spoink,Numel!Wracajcie!-krzykneli Wojtek i Wiola-Idź Bagon,Atakuj Chimecho! Treecko zaatakował Bagona Plaskaniem i pokonał go Nasiennym pociskiem,lecz Chimecho był trudnym przeciwnikiem.Blokował ogonem ataki takie jak Żar czy Wodna broń.Lecz dzieci już miały taktykę.Treecko atakował Plaskaniem od przodu a Torchic i Mudkip od tyłu mieli wolne pole manewru.Po chwili Chimecho też został pokonany. -A teraz pokemony!!!!Żar!Pocisk ziarno!Wodna broń!!!-krzykneli trenerzy. Pokemony poderwały się i zaatakowały.Zespół V odleciał na atakach daleko za las. -Hura!-krzykną Bartek-pokonaliśmy ich! -Ale ja chyba już nie zasnę-powiedziała Zuza -Torchic,rozpal ognisko! I już nie było obaw.Ogniń wesoło huczał a dzieci zajadały pieczone kiełbaski. Cz.4-Pierwszy rywal! Po niespokojnej nocy dzieci ruszyły w dalszą drogę.Szli,szli i szli.Nagle z za krzaków wyskoczył pokemon. -Złapie cie-powiedział Bartek skanując pokemona-Seedocie! Seedot odbił pokeball i zaczą uciekać. -Atakuj Wurmple! Poke-robak użył Strzału siecią i spowolnił Seedota.Teraz mógł atakować.I to właśnie zrobił.Atakował Akcją.Ale niechcący uwolnił Seedota z sieci zamachując sie rogiem.Seedot użył Utwardzenia i zaatakował Ostrym liściem.Wurmple sie nie poddawał i walczył zaciekle.Ale Akcja Seedota go wykończyła.Wurmple zaczą jasno świecić! -Super!Evoluuje!-i tak właśnie było-Tak!Cascoon! Poke-kokon zaatakował Akcją.Był szybszy.Seedot na marne używal Słodkiego zapachu.Cascoon nie oddychał teraz nosem tylko ustami i nie czuł Słodkiego zapachu!Użył Utwardzenia a potem Akcji.A teraz pokeball.Leciał prosto na Seedota.Po chwili oczekiwania Seedot schwytany! -Superr!!!!!!-krzyczeli-Fajny Seedot!Ale farciasz! W tej chwili na drodze pojawił się chłopak.Miał 10 albo 11lat. -Brawo.Seedot.-powiedział nieznajomy -Kim jesteś?-spytał Bartek -Dawid.Jestem trenerem pokemon z Hoenn.-przedstawił się chłopiec -Miło cie poznać,jestem Bartek-powiedział Bartek-a to Mateusz i Zuza -Acha.Szczeże mówiąc to mnie nie obchodzi.Chcę z tobą walczyć. -Ok-odpowiedział Bartek Trenerzy sięgneli po pokemony.Bartek wybrał Torchica a Dawid Marshtompa.Torchic atakował Dziobaniem.Bez skutecznie.Wodny pokemon miał przewagę.Ale Bartek się nie poddawał.Torchic został poważnie zraniony Wodną bronią.Po chwili już leżał nieprzytomny na trawie za sprawą Bomby błota.Bartek sięgną po Seedota. Teraz on miał przewagę.Atakował Ostrym liściem.Użył Utwardzenia a potem Akcji.Marshtomp już przegrał.Ale Dawid z uśmiechem na ustach użył Tailowa.Z łatwością pokonał Seedota dziobaniem.Kolej na Cascoona.Był bez szans. -Wiedziałem że ze mną przegrasz, gdy tylko cię zobaczyłem-powiedział spokojnie Dawid-no to cześć. -Grrrr...cześć-powiedział zły Bartek-widzieliśie go?Kretyn -Dokładnie-powiedziali przyjaciele -Ale fajnego miał Marshtompa-powiedziała Zuza-może i ja takiego będe miała kiedy Mudkip evoluuje... Poszli dalej.Byli na wzgórzu z którego było widać miasto-Rustorbo! -Tu jest pierwsza sala pokemon!-krzykneli i pobiegli do Centrum pokemon aby uleczyć pokemony -Witajcie-powitała ich Siostra Joy-ulecze wasze pokemony -My poczekamy na ławeczce-powiedział Mateusz Siedli na ławce.Na stoliku były gazetki.Bartek wyczytał że liderem jest Roxanne.Ma ona Probassa i Gravelera. -No to ide upolować wodnego pokemona-powiedział Bartek biorąc pokeballe Obok Rustorbo było bajorko. -Super,wyłowie coś-powiedział Bartek kupując małą wędkę.Nabił kawałek chleba na chaczyk i zażucił.Po chwili spławik drgną.Bartek pociągną ale to tylko Freebas.Drugi raz już był efektywny.To Lotad! -Lotad-pokemon żaba.Lubi pływać na powierzchni wody i udawać lilje wodną-powiedział pokedex -No to go złapię-powiedział Bartek wywołując Cascoona z pokeballa. -Atakuj Akcją-krzyczał Bartek ale Cascoona gdy się zbliżał obrywał Wodną bronią albo Ostrym liściem-wracaj Cascoon,idz Seedot!!!-krzykną Bartek Seedot walczył lepiej.Po chwili pokonał Lotada,po czym Bartek go złapał. Hura!-krzykną-mam Lotada! Cz.5-Pierwsza odznaka! Bartek uleczył swoje pokemony i ruszył do Sali pokemon.Przywitał się z Roxanne i wyzwał ją na pojedynek. -Graveler,ruszaj!-krzyknąła -Wybieram cię,Lotad!-krzykną Bartek Walka rozpoczeła się.Lotad atakował raz Ostrym liściem,raz Wodną armatką.Graveler nieźle oberwał ale był wstanie walczył i użył Beczki.Lotad zrobił unik i Zaatakował Wodną bronią. -Graveler jest niezdolny do walki.Lotad wygrywa!-krzykną sędzia -Probass,idź!-krzyknęła Roxanne a z pokeballa wyskoczył wielki pokemon skała -Jejciu... Probass użył Pioruna i wykończył Lotada.Ale Bartek wybrał Cascoona.Kokon użył Utwardzenia i Akcji ale było to mało efektywne na Probassa.Rozpoczą Kamiennym grobowcem.Coscoon unikał zwinnie skał ale w końcu został trafiony.Cascoon zaczą ściecić na biało. -Evoluuje!-krzykneli lider i trener Teraz to nie był Cascoon tylko Dustox.Bartek sprawdził Dustoxa i zobaczył że nowy pokemon nauczył się Psychopromienia.Ten atak był bardzo silny i ugodził prosto w oczy Probassa przez co nie widział nic.Dustox zakończył walkę Robaczym gryzieniem. -Brawo!-powiedziała liderka-pokonałeś mnie i zasłużyłeś na odznakę Głazu-i podała Bartkowi małą odznakę -Dziękuję-powiedział uradowany Bartek idząc do wyjścia z przyjaciułmi -Niezła walka-powiedział Mateusz -I super Dustox!-powiedziała Zuza Cz.6-Kto pokona Combuskena? Po wygranej walce Bartek bardzo dobrze się czuł.Odznakę trzymał w specjalnym pudełku.Przyjaciele ruszyli w drogę po 2 odznakę. -Jak myślisz-pytał Bartek Mateusza-jakie pokemony bedzie miał następny lider? -Niewiem ale słyszałem że lubi pokemony typu walki. -Ja kiedyś widziałam w telewizii tego lidera.Nazywa się Brawly i ma Haryiamę-powiedziała koleżanka -Acha-odparł Bartek-potrenuje swoje pokemony I poszli na łąkę.Były tam:Wurmple,Caterpie,Weedle i Ledyby.Ale Bartka nie interesowały pokemony typu robaczego.musiał zdobyć ducha albo psychicznego pokemona.Idąc przez łąkę Bartek zobaczył jak coś leży na trawie. -Slakoth-leniwy pokemon.Spotykany na łąkach i w lasach ale czasami błądzi po górach.-powiedział pokedex -Jakie on ma ataki?-spytali -Ataki Slakotha to: Akcja,Drapanie,Śnieżyca i Gryzienie. -Warto go złapać!-powiedział Bartek-Torchic,stań do walki! -Torch,Torchic,Chic-powiedział ptaszek -Atakuj go-krzyczał Bartek Torchic atakował zaciekle Dziobaniem ale Slakoth był szybki i atakował Gryzieniem gdy tylko nadażyła się okazja.Był mądry i wiedział że Śnieżyca będzia mało efektywna.Torchic użył Miotacza płomieni i spowolnił Slakotha.Slatoth pomimo niefortunnego położenia użył Śnieżycy.Mróz dosiędną Torchica i zamroził.Gdyby Torchic znał Atak rac czy Nitroładunek uwolnił by się ale mógł bezradnie atakować Żarem i Miotaczem płomieni.Nagle zaczą się świecić. -Evoluuje!-krzykneli razem-W Combuskena! -Jakich ataków się nauczył?-zapytał Bartek pokedex -Nauczył się Mega kopu i Podniebnego cięcia-odpowiedział pokedex Combusken z łatwościął unikał ataków Slatotha.Poradział sobie nawet ze Śnieżycą używając wcześniej Żaru.Podniebne cięce i Mega kop wykończyły Slakotha.Pokeball trafił Slakotha w głowę i pokemon został złapany! Cz.7-To Beautifly! Bartek bardzo cieszył się z Combuskena.W końcu to jego starter evoluował! -Teraz możesz z łatwością wygrać nawet z Hariamą-powiedział Mateusz -Niewiem-odparła Zuza-Haryiama jest silnym pokemonem a jego ręce mogą odeprzeć taki atak jak Giga wstrząs -Skąd ty tyle wiesz?-spytał Bartek -Mój tata pracuje u prof.Oaka-powiedziała -Co takiego?!-krzykneli Mateusz i Bartek -MÓJ TATA PRACUJE U PROF.OAKA!-krzyknęła Zuza -Dobrze,rozumiemy-powiedzieli chłopcy Idąc polną dróżką nagle z góry zeskoczyli Wojtek i Wiola z Zespołu V.Leceli swoim małym helikopterem. -No cześć,dzieciaki-przywitali ich złośliwie -Ele-kiddddd-mrukną pokemon elektryczny -Oddawać pokemony!-krzyknęła Wiola -Nigdy,będziemy się bronić!-krzyknęły dzieci żucając pokeballami-Cambusken,Mudkip,Trapinch-idźcie! Złodzieje też żucili pokeballami.Chimecho,Numel i Elekid stali przed pokemonami trenerów. -Atakować!-krzykneli złodzieje i trenerzy Mudkip i Trapinch użyli połączenia Błotnego strzału i Chrupania.Chimecho ochronił Numela i Elekida używając Świetlistego ekranu.Elekid poczęstował Mudkipa ładunkiem elektrycznym a Numel użył Miotacza płomieni prosto na Trapincha.Oba pokemony były niezdolne do walki! -Na,no-powiedziali złodzieje-ładny Combusken,przuda nam się taki. -Niegdy go nie dostaniecie! -Czyżby?-zapytał Wojtek Ale Zuza i Mateusz już wezwali Treecko i Cascoona.Numel pokonał Treecko i zostali tylko Cascoon i Combusken.Bartek świetnie wykożystywał ataki Combuskena ale po Stalowym ogonie Chimecho był niezdolny do walki.Cascoon zajaśniał. -Utwardzenie? Nie.To evolucja.Cascoon evoluował w Beautifly! -Tak!Super !-krzyczała Zuza sprawdzając pokemona w pokedexie-Nauczyłeś się Podmuchu wiatru! Bartek wezwał swojego Dustoxa.Tworzyli razem wspaniałą parę.Dustox zaatakował Psychopromieniem Numela pokonując go a Beautifly Podmuchem wiatru zwiał Chimecho.Teraz Elekid popisał się Wyładowaniem pokonując oba pokemony.Ale Bartek miał Seedota i Lotada. -Mam jeszcze 2 pokemony.-powiedział -Ciekawe jakie?-spytali Wojtek i Wiola -Lotad,Seedot!Wybieram was!-krzykną Bartek 2 ataki ostrego liścia ugodziły Elekida. -Mamy jeszcze 2 pokemony-powiedziali złoczyńcy-Bagon,Spoink idźcie! Bagon z łatwością pokonał Seedota ale przegrał z Wodną bronią Lotada.Ale Spoink pokonał Lotada Szybkim Atakiem. -Wygraliśmy!-powiedział Wojtek -Nie.-odparł Bartek -Nie masz pokemonów-powiedziała Wiola -Mam.Idź Slakoth! Slatoth wykończył Spoinka Zamiecią a potem Akcją.Potem wywaił Zespół V zaleko z las. -Świetnie-powiedział Mateusz-pokonałeś ich! -No super-powiedział aZuza-ale muj Beautifly też był niezły. -Prawda. Przyjaciele ujżeli za paórkiem miasto.To nie miasto z Salą pokemon.Ale jest Centrum pokemon. -Chodźmy uleczyć pokemony-powiedziała Zuza I poszli. Cz.8-Złośliwy Aron W Centrum pokemon znaleźli ulotki.Na jednej z nich było napisane że w Dewford liderem jest Brawly i ma Haryiamę i Machoke'a. -Słyszałem że lider w Johto też ma Machoke'a-powiedział Mateusz -Prawda-odparła koleżanka -Ale czy Combusken pokona Haryiamę i Machoke'a?-spytał Bartek -Nie. -Chodźmy już w dalszą drogę.-powiedziała Zuza Zabrali pokemony i poszli w drogę do Dewford.Na łące była duzo pokemonów ale ich niechcieli.Potrzebowali czegoś lebszego.I oto przed nimi staną Aron-pokemon stal.Mateusz bardzo pragną takiego pokemona. Postanowił go złapać. -Ruszaj Treecko!-krzykną Mateusz Treecko popatrzył na Arona i zaatakował Plaskaniem ale na stalowego pokemona nie zadziałało.Aron tylko zachichotał i Ztaranował Treecko.Ale pokemon był wytrzymały.Kontratakował Pociskiem-ziarno ale i to wytrzymał Aron i mocno Zadrapał Treecko.Pokemon niewytrzymał i evoluował. -Grovyle!-krzykną Mateusz-Ruszaj! Grovyle nauszył się Ostrza liścia i zaatakował ale chybił i Aron zrobił Zasłonę dymną.Pochwili już go nie było. -Trudno-powiedział Bartek-ale masz Grovyle! -Super-powiedziała Zuza -Chodźmy,może go znajdziemy! Ruszyli dróżką w poszykiwaniu Arona.Dustox i Beautifly penetrowali okolicę z góry a Grovyle i Mudkip z dołu. Nagle,szmer w krzakach. -To napewno Aron-krzykną Mateusz Ale z krzaków wyszedł Metapod,jednak szybko uciekł.Trenerzy dalej penetrowali okolicę. -Nie mógł uciec daleko! Teraz także Seedot i Combusken szukali Arona. -Może się poddamy-powiedział Bartek W tej chwili w krzaku pojawiła się głowa Arona. -Tam jest!-powiedział Mateusz-Bartek ,karz Combuskenowi spalić krzak. -Ok.Spal krzak Miotaczem płomieni. Po chwili była tam kupka popiołu i prawie pokonany Aron.Grovyle tym razem trafił go Ostrzem liścia.I Aron złapany! -Hura!-krzyczł Mateusz-mam Arona! -Brawo!Gratuluje!-mówili Bartek i Zuza. Cz.9-Trudny przeciwnik! Mateusz bardzo cieszył się z Arona i cały czas o nim gadał. -Opanuj się-mówił Bartek-nie poto pomagałem ci złapać Arona żebym musiał wysłuchiwać tych krzyków. -Właśnie-powiedziała Zuza -Ok-odparł Mateusz-będe cicho Przyjaciele przyszli na polanę aby odpocząć.Zuza gotowała coś do jedzenia , Mateusz opiekował się pokemonami a Bartek szukał drewna na ognisko. Pare godzin później... -Zaparaszam na kolację-powiedziała Zuza wkazując na stolik z pniaka. Stały na nim 3 talerzyki z ziemniakami z ogniska.Chłopcy przybiegli i szybko zjedli swoje porcje.Teraz tylko Zuza jadła powoli i spokojnie.Mateusz patrzył na nią. -Zjesz to? -Zjem-odparła dziawczynka na widok miny chłopca -Acha-powiedział zawiedziony Mateusz -Robi się późno-powiedział Bartek-chodźmy spać bu jutro ruszamy do Dewford. Mali trenerzy połorzyli się pod drzewem.Pierwsza wstała Zuza i zrobiła jedzenie.Gdy wstali chłopcy zobaczyli talerze z usmarzonymi jajakami. -Z czego to?-spytał Mateusz -Z jajek Pidgeya-powiedziała Zuza a chłopcy skrzywili się -Ja niechce tego-powiedział Bartek-nie jestem głodny -Ja też-odparł Mateusz Chłopcy patrzyli na Zuzę i pokemony które zajadają smacznie śniadanie.Dzieci spakowały swoje rzeczy i ruszyli do Dewford.Było to niedaleko i idąc szybko można było dojść w 2-2,5 godz. -Daleko jeszcze?-krzywił się Mateusz-Nogi mnie bolą. -Jeszcze 1 kilometr-oznajmiła Zuza-spójżcie już widać Dewford Chłopcy spojżeli i żeczywicie,było widać małe domki i jeden większy niż wszystkie. -Super... -Nie wydziwiajcie-powiedziała Zuza-jak się pośpieszymy to w kilkanaście minut dojdziemy. No i poszli. Kilkanaście minut puźniej... -Wreszcie!-powiedziali chłopcy i żucili się do sklepiku a potem poszli do Centrum pokemon żeby uleczyć pokemony. -Witajcie-przywitała ich Siostra Joy-ulecze wasze pokemony. -Dziękujemy! Po chwili już pokemony były zdrowe.Dzieci wyruszyły do Sali. -Witajcie!-przywitał ich Brawly-lider-kto z was chce ze mną walczyć? -Ja!Ja-krzyczał Bartek -Dobrze.Chodźmy do sali-powiedział lider W sali były pasy i nagrody z bitew.Bartek przygotował się do walki. -Dobrze.Wybieram cię Machoke-krzykną Brawly a z pokeballa wyszedł pokemon bokser. -Machoke-Machoke-chokeeee-powiedział pokemon -Ruszaj Seedot-krzykną Bartek a z pokeballa wyskoczył pokemon żałądź-użyj Utwardzenia! Seedot zajaśniał.Machoke atakował Walką wręcz ale to niebyło efektywne.Następnie Seedot zaatakował Ostrym liściem Machoka lecz bokser odbił liście prosto w Seedota.Pokemon otrząsną się i zaatakował Ackją ale Machoke zablokował go i wykończył Łamaczem cegieł. -Seedot niezdolny do walki-zawołał sędzia-wygrywa Machoke. -Idź Combusken!-krzykną Bartkek-Atakuj Mega kopem. Machoke się uchylił przed pierwszym kopem ale nie przed drugim. -Machoke niezdolny do walki-powiedzial sędzia-Combusken wygrywa rundę. -Ruszaj Haryiama-krzykną lider a z pokeballa wyszedł duży pokemon judoka.Miał bardzo duże dłonie. -Combusken sobie poradzi-powiedził Bartek-Żar! Haryiama z łatwością zablokował ten atak i użył Mega masy.Następnie kontratakował Mega ciosem.Combusken się uchylił ale nie unikną Taranu Haryiamy.,,Myślałem ze będzia łatwo''-''myślał Bartek.Combusken zaarakował zapaśnika Podniebynym sięciem.Haryiama oberwał w głowe ale to był pierwszy udany atak Combuskena. Haryiama zaatakował Mega ciosem i zakończył walkę. -Combusken przegrywa-mówił sędzia-wygrywa Haryiama a walkę zwycięża lider Brawly. -Gratuluję-powiedział lider-dobra walka. -Ale przegrałem-mówił zrozpaczony Bartek-zrewanżuję się. Cz.10-Rewanż Po nieudanej walce Bartek cały dzień przygotowywał swoje pokemony.Chciał użyć Combuskena i Seedota ale w odpowiedniej kolejności. -Tym razem go pokonam-mówił Bartek-znam dokładnie jego pokemony i mam strategię. Następnego dnia przyjaciele poszli do Sali pokemon gdzie czekał Brawly. -Chcę walczyć-powiedział Bartek-chodźmy. -Dobrze-powiedział lider Weszli do Sali i staneli na swoich miejscach. -Idź Machoke!-krzykną lider -Ruszaj Combusken!-powiedział Bartek-Atakuj Miotaczem ognia! Combuskem zapalił Machoka który walczył z ogniem.Został popażony!Teraz Combusken złatwością atakował Podniebnym cięciem i zakończył rundę Mega kopem. -Machoke niezdolyn do walki.Runde zwycięża Combusken-powiedział sędzia. -Wybieram cię Haryiama!-krzykną lider Combusken atakował Mega kopem i Podniebnym cięciem ale trafił tylko 2 razy.Haryiama blokowała te ataki i atakowała Centro ciosem. -Combusken,wracaj!-powiedział Bartek-Idź Seedot! Pokemon spojżał na Haryiamę i użył Ostrego liścia.Pokemon połowę zablokował ale pozostałe go trafiły.Seedot użył Utwardzenia i zaatakował Akcją.Haryiama oberwał w głowę.Było mu trudna blokować ataki takiego małego pokemona.Ale Haryiama uderzył Centro ciosem pokonując Seedota. -Seedot niezdolny do walki-powiedział sędzia-wygrywa Haryiama. -Pokaż na co cię stać Combusken! Combusken zaatakował Mega kopem ale ten atak został zablokowany a Haryiama kontraatakował Mega ciosem.Combusken leżał przez chwile na ziemi. -Wstawaj!-dopingował go Bartek-pokaż na co cię stać! Wtedy Combusken zajaśniał. -To evolucja? -Nie-odparł lider-to zdolność zwana Pożar. Combusken wstał paląc się ogniem.Jego miotacz płomieni prawie wykończył Haryiamę.Nie zablokował ognia.A Combusken atakował Mega kopem i Podniebnym cięciem. -Haryiama niezdolny do walki,Combusken wygrywa a bitwę zwycięża Bartek-powiedział sędzia -Brawo-gratulował lider-oto odznaka. Bartek cieszył sie bardzo bo miał już 2 odznaki. Cz.11-Historia Deoxsysa --Fajnie jest być trenerem pokemon-mówił Barte czyszcząc swoje pokemony -I hodowcą też!-krzykną z oburzeniem Mateusz leżąc na trawie obok swoich podopiecznych Przyjaciele leżeli na trawie i patrzyli na niebo.Nagle pojawiła się jasna smuga,jak meteoryt.Ale to nie był meteoryt to ewidentnie pokemon.Bartek wyciągną swój aparat i zrobił zdjęcie,po czym zaskoczeni pobiegli do Centrum Pokemon. -Witam was-powiedziała Siostra Joy -Dzień dobry-sapali przyjaciele-wie pani co to jest?-zaptytali pokazując zdjęcięcie -To jest-pielęgniarka otworzyła usta ze zdumienia-to jest DEOXYS! Bartek wyciągną pokedex i zaptytał o Deoxysa. -Deoxsys-pokemon DNA.Legenda z regionu Hoenn.Przybył na ziemie w poszukiwaniu pewnego kryształu-powiedział pokedex -Mało mi to mówi-zasmucił sie Bartek -Ale ja moge wam opowiedzieć historie Deoxysa-powiedziała Siostra Joy-więc:Około 5-6 lat temu w okolice bieguna północnego spada meteoryt.Okazuje sie,że to Deoxys trzymający pewien kryształ.Zobaczył go Rayquaza i zaatakował,pokonując go.Regeneracja zajmuje pokemonowi 4 lata.Powraca on do tego miejsca gdzie szuka kryształu.Miał go prof.Lundo.Zjawił się też Rayquaza i zaczeła sie walka.Wkońcu Deoxys odzyskał kryształ i zaprzyjaźnił się z Rayquazą.Od tamtej chwili jest spokój. -Wow-dziwili się trenerzy -Może Deoxys znowu czegos szuka?-zastanawiał sie Bartek -Może i tak ale jest ryzyko że Ryayquaza też tu jest i może atakować mieszkańców miasta-powiedziała pielęgniarka Dzieci wyszły w Centrum Pokemon i ruszyły w drogę do Mauville. Cz.12-Potęga Tyranitara! -Nie nawidze wspinać sie po górach-skarzył sie Mateusz -Uspokuj sie-uspokajała go Zuza-już nie daleko -Tyrrraaaaaa.... -Kto to powiedział?-spytał przerażony Mateusz -Tyrraaaaaa! Z jaskini obok której szli dochodizł odgłos-ryk.Nagle pojawił się zielono-szary ogon pokemona.Był zakończony jakby kolcami. -Co to jest? -Cicho...-uciszyła ich Zuza -Tyraaaaaaa.. -Wiem!-krzyknęła z przerażeniem-to Tyranitar,jeden z najsilniejszych pokemonów nielegendarnych. Z jaskini wyłonił się pokemon.Wyglądał jak Godzilla.Bartek go sprawdził i naszykował pokeball aby go załapać. -Idź Combusken! Combusken staną oko w oko z Tyranitarem.Miostacz płomieni ani Zar nic nie zrobiły Tyranitarowi.On za to użył Stalowego ogona pokonując Combuskena.Bartek teraz użył Seedota,atesz Grovyla a Zuza Mudkipa ale i te pokemony zostały pokonane. -Chyba trzebe UCIEKAĆ-wrzasneli Bartek i Mateusz Tyranitar był powolny i nie dogonił dzieci ale zagrodził im droge powrotną.Obserwował to Zespół V z góry. -Tyranitar jest silny.Złapmy go-powiedział Wojtek -Dobra,chodźmy-przytaknęła Wiola i zaczeli zchodzić na dół Po kilku minutach... -Bagon,Chimecho,walczcie-krzykneli złoczyńcy Pokemony atakowały z dwóch ston.Chimecho był efektywny i nawet osłabił Tyranitara ale Bagon szybko padł i Tyranitar zaczą atakować Chimecho.On też padł. -Elekid,Numel,Spoink!Walczcie! 3 pokemony otoczyły Tyranitara używając swoich najsilniejszych ataków:Elekid-Wyładowania,Numel-Ataku rac i Spoink-Psychopromienia.Ale to na nic.Tyranitar użył trzęsienia ziemi i pokonał Numela i Spoinka ale Elekid podskoczył unikając ataku.Wokół niego pojawiła się jasna smuga a kiedy opadła stał tam już Electabuzz. -Electa-buzzzzz! -Extra-krzykneli złodzieje-atakuj! Electabuzz był szybszy i nauczył sie Ochrony i dorze ją wykorzystywał.Tyrnitar nie mógł zadać ciosu.Electabuzz atakował Mega ciostem.Tyranitar ledwo sie trzymał na nogach.Po chwili pokemon wyprostował sie i rykną. -Tyraaaaaaaaa! Chmury zaciemniały.Zerwał się wiatr.Powstało tornado.Piasek też wzniusł sie tworząc Burze piaskową! -To atak?-spytał Wojtek -Chyba nie-powiedziała Wiola-wydaje mi sie,że to zdolnosć Burza Piaskowa. Electabuzz zaslepiony piaskiem miotał sie bezradnie.Tyranitar wykończył go Taranem.Potem wykopał Zespół V ogonem daleko,za góry. Cz.13-Kolejne spotkanie! Przyjaciele zobaczyli walke Zespołu V z Tyranitarem.Ucieszyli sie,że nie udało im sie go złapać.Kiedy pokemon wrócił do jaskini,dzieci cicho przyszły obok pokemona.Po półgodzinnym marszu,wkońcu wyszli na łąke. -Kto tam stoi?-zdziwił sie Mateusz-Dawid? -Tak,to napewno Dawid-odparł Bartek Dawid ich zobaczył i spokojnie podszedł. -I co?-usmiechał sie Dawid-znowu chcesz walczyć? -Jasne!-odparł Bartek-tum razem cie pokonam! -Więc zaczynajmy. Mateusz staną pomiędzy rywalami i ogłosił zasady: -3 na 3 pokemony.Bez lekarstw.Bez zmiany pokemona.Start! Bartek sięgną po Slakotha a Dawid po Dratini.Slakoth użył Zamieci ale nie udało mu sie zamrozić Dratini,ponieważ znała atak Żar i zniszczyła Zamieć.Ale Slakoth już pędził z Gryzieniem.Trafił Dratini ale nie wyżądził jej żadnych szkód.Dratini pokonała Slakotha Stalowym ogonem. -Haha!-zasmiał sie Dawid -Wybieram ciebie Dustox!-krzykną Bartek a z pokeballa wyskoczył pokemon ćma-Psychopromień! Dustox szybko rozgromił Dratini.Ale Dawid miał Marshtompa.Dustox umykał przed Bąbelkami i Błotem ale nie uciekł przed Wodną bronią.Dustox upadł ale podniusł się i zaatakował Strzałem siecią.Związany Marshtomp leżał i miotał się.Dustox atakował Psychicznym promieniem.Marshtomp był pokonany. -Hura!-cieszył sie Bartek -Nie ciesz sie tak prędko-uspokoił go Dawid-Ruszaj Swellow! Bartek sprawdził go w pokedexie. -Dustox,Strzał siecią! Pokemon chybił a Swellow już pędził używając Dziobania. -Dustox niezdolny do walki-zakomunikował Mateusz -A więc...Ruszaj Lotad! -Tylko na tyle cie stać?-cieszył sie Dawid-Swellow,Szybki Atak! Lotad uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i użył Wodnej broni a potem Ostrego liscia.Swellow upadł.Lotad wciąż atakował Akcją.Swellow nagle podniusł się i ni stąd ni z owąd użył Powietrznego asa. -Nauczyłes sie ataku Swellow-pochwalił pokemona Dawid Powietrzny as zadał Lotadowi ogromne obrażenia.Pokemon leżał przez dłuższą chwile na trawie. -Lotad niezdol... Lotad zajasniał sie.Kiedy swiatło opadło stał tam inny pokemon.Miał długie ,zielone ręce a na głowie kapelusz z lili wodnej. -To Lombre-krzykną Bartek-ewoluował aby wygrać! Lombre nauczył sie ataków Posisk ziarno i Dziobanie.Pokemon zawzięcie atakował Dziobaniem ale nie dosięgnął Swellowa.Postanowił użyć Ziarnistego pocisku.Ten atak trafił.Swellow zniżył lot aby zaatakować Dziobaniem ale Lombre własnie na to czekał.Kiedy Swellow podleciał,pokemon podskoczył dosiadając poke-ptaka.Swellow miotał sie bezradnie a Lombre atakował Dziobaniem.Pochwili Swellow poleciał do góra a potem zaczą szybko lecieć prosto w dół.Myslał,że zrzuci przeciwnika ale Lombre tuż nad ziemią podskoczył chroniąc sie od upadku.A Swello uderzył sie i upadł. -Lombre,zakończ walke Wodną bronią! Pokemon wykonał rozkaz a Swellow padł. -Swellow niezdolny do walki.Zwycieża Bartek!-krzykną Mateusz -O nie!-powiedział Dawid-przegrałem.Nara frajerzy. Zezłoszczony Dawid odszedł w strone miasta. Cz.14-Płaczliwy Whismur! Przyjaciele ruszyli dalej aby zmierzyć się z liderem Wattsonem,zwanym ,,Wattem''.'' -Nie wytrzymam-stękał Mateusz-ile można iść? -Nie marudź,droga do ligi pokemon jest długa i kręta-odpowiedział poważnie Bartek -I strasznie kamienista-dodał oburzony Mateusz -Oj,cicho bądź-powiedziała Zuza -Wiecie iloma pokemonami posługuje sę Watt? -Chyba trzema-powidziała znawczo Zuza-Magnetonem,Voltorbem i Manetricem ale słyszałam że Voltorb mu ewoluował... -Czyli musze pociwiczyć i wybiorę chyba Combuskena,Slakotha i Seedota-powiedział Bartek Nagle przyjaciele usłyszeli cichy płacz. -Mateusz,nie ry...-urwała.Zobaczyła że to nie Mateusz płacze tylko mały pokemonek stojący za nimi. -Whismur,pokemon piszczący.Charakteryzuje się dużymi uszami i podobno dzięki piskom zna eholokację-wyjaśnił pokedex. Pokemonek stał i piszczał.To już nie był płacz.Był coraz głośniejszy,głośniejszy aż wkońcu przerodził się w ryk! -Używa Pisku-krzykną Mateusz-Musimy wiać albo go pokonać! -Idź Slakoth-krzykną bez namysłu Bartek-pokonaj go Zamiecią! Pokemon już chciał zionąć ale nagle zaczą się cofać.Z zakrętu doszedł ich głośniejszy ryk.Whismur przestał krzyczeć ale inny pokemon rykną jeszcze głośniej.Nagle staną tam wielki Loudred! -O nie,Loudred-krzyknęli naraz -Każdy wyciąga pokemona i walczymy! Bartek schował Slakotha i przywołał Combuskena,Mateusz wywołał Grovyle a Zuza użyła Mudkipa.Whismur schował się za Loudreda. -Atakujcie go w paszczę aby nie mógł ryczeć!-krzyknęła Zuza Combusken zioną ogniem w Loudreda ale ten rykną i ogień rozpłyną się.Grovyle pluną ziarnami ale i te sie odbiły.Wtedy Mudkip sprubował Błota ale i to nic nie dało.Nagle Mudkip zajaśniał. -Ewoluuje-krzykną Mateusz -Świetnie-Bartek na to czekał-jeśli teraz sie nie uda to nie mamy szans.Mam plan! Bartek powiedział cicho kolegom o pomysle i szybko sie zgodzili. -Marshtomp,Wodna Broń! -Combusken,Miotacz ognia! -Grovyle,Ziarno pocisk! 3 ataki równocześnie śmignęły łącząc się w kolorowy wir.Loudred zaczą ryczeć ale nie osłabił ataku ,który był już kilka metrów od niego.Wtedy bum!Atak trafił Loudreda prosto w paszczę.Pokemon padł. -O tak-ucieszył się Bartek-moge teraz złapać Whismura! -Prosze-zgodzili sie przyjaciele -Combusken,Miostacz płomieni! Pokemon zaatakował Whismura i dodatkowo go poparzył.Bartek rzucił Pokeballa.I pyk. -Jest mój-powiedział entuzjastycznie chłopak -Wytrenujemy go? -Ja chce walczył z Bartkiem-powiedziała Zuza-potrenuje Marshtompa! -Dobrze,będę sędziął!-powiedział Mateusz-Start! -Marshtomp Wodna broń! -Whismur Pisk! Ataki zderzyły się tworząc tornado wodne.Marshtomp pluną w nie błotem które zwiększyło jego siłe.Ale Whismur wykorzystał to atakują Piskiem.Tornado zacząło się przesówać w stronę Marshtompa.Pokemon bronił się Wodną bronią,bezskutecznie.Woda tylko wzmocniła tornado.Zuza myślała gorączkowo .Nagle wpadała na pomysł.Kazała Marshtompowi aby wzbił się do góry za pomocą Wodnej broni wystrzeloną w ziemie. Pokemon pofrunął'' ''nad tornadem,złapał Whismura,znów się uniusł i wrzucił go do tornada.Pokemon ratował się piskiem . Marshtomp oglądał z góry Whismura spadającego do tornada.Whismur tak mocno użył Pisku że ziemia zadrżała a tornado wybuchło.Zwaliło to Marshtompa na ziemie.Whismur wykorzystał okazję i atakował Taranem podbijając Marshtompa.Kiedy uznał że już wystarczy,przestał.Marshtopm upadł bezradnie. -Marshtomp niezdolny do walki,zwycięża Bartek! Whismur okazał się jadnak potężnym pokemonem. Cz.15-Uroczy Mawile! -Ach,jak bym chicała mieć nowego pokemona-marzyła Zuza-może Kirlie albo Medititte... -A chciała byś pokemona stalowego?-zapytał tajemniczo Bartek -Hmmm a jakiego naprzykład? -Może...MAWILE?-powiedział Bartek wskazując na krzak z którego wystawała wielka paszcza z kółkiem na środku.Bartek szybko go sprawdził żeby się upewnić.To rzeczywiście był Mawile. -No dobrze,złapię go-powiedziała Zuza sięgając po Beautifly-Idź Beautifly,atakuj Wiatrem! Pokemon zatrzepotał skrzydłami i wokół niego wzniusł się obłok kurzu.Butterfree mocniej zatrzepotał z stronę Mawile i wiatr popędził prosto na pokemona. -Maw-mawwww-will-pokemon rozwarł paszczę i wystrzelił Stalowy dźwięk!Zderzył się od z wiatrem i wybuchł . Mawile nic się nie stało zaś Beautifly odbiła się i upadła na ziemie.Zuza wybrała więc Marshtompa.Niedawno ewoluował i nauczył się ataku Odłamki lodu.Strzelił nimi prosto w paszczę Mawile. -Maaaawiii! Zęby pokemona jakby się wydłużyły i zaczęły świecić na szaro.Mawile schrupał sople i ruszył z atakiem na Marshtompa.Ten szybko wzbił się w powietrze za pomocą Wodnej broni.Przeleciał za Mawile i strzelił lodem.Tym razem trafił.Mawile padła a Marshtomp wykończył ją Plaskaniem.Zuza rzuciła pokeball.Po chwili Mawile wyskoczył i niespodziewanie zaatakował Metalowym dźwiękiem. -No nie,a był tak blisko! -Spokojnie,złapiemy go!-powiedział Bartek-Dustox!Strzał sieciął! Dustox wyskoczył z pokeballa i odrazu pluną nicią w Mawile.Jednak ta odskoczyłe i posłała mu Metaliczy dźwięk. Pokemon znikną za drzewami. -Wiem co zrobię!-powiedział Mateusz -Co?? -Kiedyś dostałem od taty specjalny przysmak pokemonów,który ułatwia im ewolucje! -Super!-krzyknęli-którego ewoluujesz? -Trapincha,bo będie mógł latać! Nie mówiąc już nic poza przywołaniem pokemona,podał mu przysmak.Pokemon schrupał go szybko i zaświecił. -Mówiłem że działa! -Dobra,ok! Bartek sprawdził Vibravę w pokedexie. -Vibrava,pokemon robaczek.Jego typy to ziemia i smok.Ataki które zna to : Pisk,Zasłona dymna,Atak wiatrem i Smoczy ogon. -To jest SMOK?-zdziwili się Mateusz i Bartek -Tak ale wszyscy się dziwią.Ale dziwu nie mają już kiedy zobaczą jego najwyższą formę-Flygona-odparła Zuza -Nie gadajmy tylko gońmy Mawile! -Słusznie. -Vibrava,leć i znajdź Mawile,jak znajdziesz wystrzel zasłonę dymną w górę-polecił Mateusz -Viiiiiiii-brra! Pokemon poleciał w las.Tymczasem Bartek naszykował Combuskena a Mateusz Gryovyle aby walczyć. -Pomożemy ci złapać tego Mawile-powiedział Bartek -Dziękuję wam-odparła Zuza -Nie ma sprawy-powiedział Mateusz Tymczasem Vibrava ujrzał ruch.To Mawile!Pokemon wystrzelił smugę dymu w górę. -Mawile!-powiedział Bartek,który pierwszy zobaczył dym-biegiem! Tymczasem Vibrava walczyl z Mawile.Ich taki Pisku i Stalowego dźwięku zderzały się raz po raz.Mawile atakował też Super taranem i Stalową głową na co Vibrava odpowiadał Smoczym ogonem.Wkońcu przyjaciele przybiegli do pokemonów.Oba ledwo stały na nogach. -Combusken,Mega kop! -Grovyle,Liścio nóż! Pokemony zaatakowały Mawile z taką siłą że ta odrazu padła.Zuza rzuciła pokeball i udało sie jej złapać Mawile! -Hurra-cieszyła się dziewczyna-Mam Mawile! Cz.16-Wattson zwany Wattem! Przyjaciele byli już pod samym Mauville. -Achhh,odznaka dynama na mnie czeka!-powiedział Bartek -Najpierw musisz pokonać Watta!-ostżegła go Zuza -Eee,tam podobno jakiś trener pokonał go kiedyś samym Pikachu!-powiedział Mateusz Przyjaciele poszli do PC.Siostra Joy uleczyła ich pokemony i ruszyli do sali.Niestety sala była zamknięta. -Co jest do cho...?-powiedział Bartek lecz przerwał patrząc na Zuze-Co jest u licha? -Witam was,jestem Kamil i też szukam Wattsona-powiedział mały chłopak-mówili że jest czasami w starej elektrowni. -No pięknie... -Chodźmy razem!-powiedział ochoczo Kamil -Chodźmy więc-powiedzial Bartek Po pół godzinnej wędrówce,Bartek ujżał stadko Magnemiteów.Muszą zaprowadzić ich do elektrowni.I tak też było. Za wzgórzem stał stary budynek. -To elektrownia!-krzykneli na raz wszyscy Zza elektrowni wyjżał jakiś człowiek w kapturze. -Kim pan jest?-spytała Zuza Człowiek wyskoczył i ściągną kaptur. -Jestem Watson,zwany Watt!!! -Lider Mauville?-spytał Bartek -Tak-odparł Watt-o, cześć Kamil.Kamil to mój siostrzeniec. -Dokładnie!-powiedział chłopak -Chcę walczyć o odznakę-powiedział Bartek -Zapraszam,do sali daleko więc zawalczymy na łące a Kamil będzie sędziął! -Dobrze! Ruszyli na łąkę.Ktoś tam nawet zrobił polę do bitwy.Bartek i lider stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.Sędzia odłosił zasady i rozpoczęła się walka. -Ruszaj Magneton! -Wybieram cię Combusken! Pokemon ognisty miał przewagę nad Magnetonem.Combusken atakował Miostaczem ognia i kiedy Magneton był u kresu sił użył Mega kopu.Wtedy ujawniła się zdolność Magnetona,statyczność!Combusken dotykajęc Magnetona,poraził się prądem.Ale Combusken znowu użył Miotacza ognia i wykończył Magnetona. -Magneton niezdolny do walki,zwycięża Combusken!-krzykną Kamil -Idź Electrode! Pokemon Pokeball ruszył używając beczki.Combusken zatrzymał go Mega kopem i zaatakował Podniebnym sięciem.Electrode podniósł się i zaatakował Piorunem.Combusken już raz porażony prądem upadł.Nagle zaczął płonąć.To zdolność pożar.Pokemon także nauczył sie ataku Ognisty strzał.Oba pokemony szykowały się do ataku.Naraz uderzyły w siebie Grzmot i Strzał ognia.Wybuch był tak wielki że Tailoowy zerwały się z drzew.Kiedy dym opadł,Combusken i Electrode leżali na ziemi. -Remis pokemonów! -Idź Manetric! -Idź Slakoth! Pokemony stanęły przeciwko sobie.Slakoth rozpoczą Śnieżycą.Ale Manetric zwiał ją Elektro falą.Potem atakował Gryzieniem.Zakończył Stalowym ogonem. -Slakoth przegrywa,zwycięża Manetric! -Whismurze,nie zawiedź mnie!Idź!-krzykną Bartek Manetric rozpoczą Piorunem ale Whismur Piskiem zablokował ten atak.Manetric postanowił użyć Elektro kuli ale i ten atak zdmuchną Whismur.Poke-pies ruszył z Gryzieniem a Whismur z Akcją.Whismur zatrzymał się nagle i urzył Pisku.Manetric postanowił odeprzeć Pisk Falą Dźwięku.Ale Whismur uaktywnił zdolńość Dźwiękoszczelność.Manetric znów atakował tym razem Stalowym ogonem.Trafił Whismura.Teraz mógł atakować Piorunami.Whismur leżał. -Whismur niezdol...-sędzia urwał Whismur podniusł się i zajaśniał.Ewoluował ale chyba niechciał bo zacisną piąstki i oczy i przestał świecić.Za to nauczył się ataku.Atakiem był Ryk.Whismur Rykną głośno na Manetrica aż wzniusł się kurz.Oślepił on Manetrica i Whismur walną go z Tarana. -Manetric niezdolny do walki!Bartek wygrywa mecz!-oznajmił Kamil -Gratuleję Manetric-powiedział cicho Wattson do pokeballa w którym już siedział pokemon-Zasłużyłeś na odznakę!Proszę oto doznaka Dynama-mówiąc to wręczył Bartkowi odznakę -Hurra! Cz.16-Mały robak! Przyjaciele szli przez las jedządz chipsy.Nagle Mateusz się zachłysnął.Zaczą kaszleś i dyszeć. -Mówiłam żebyś tego tak nie jadł szybko! -Ale,jja nnie odd chippsóóów...patrzciee!-powiedział wskazując na krzak. -No i co tam widzisz?-zapytał Bartek -Byłoooo,głooowa,Ninnnn... -caandaa,nin-nin! -Nincandy?Tak ale to nie jak poowiedziałem-odparł Mateusz uspokajając się-to on! Przyjaciele obrócili się w stronę krzaka.Tam żeczywiście była Nincada. -Suuper,evoluuje w Shenindje lub w Ninjaska!-odparła Zuza -Muszę go mieć,Ninjask by mi się przydał,hmmmm...-mówił Bartek -Ja go zobaczyłem i jest mój! W czasie ich kłutni pokemon wskoczył w głąb krzaczka.Chłopcy to zobaczyli i równocześnie żucili balle. -Jest!!!-krzykną Bartek kiedy ball pikną co oznaczało złapanie pokemona -O nieee,on jest mój! -Niewiemy czyj,oboje rzuciliście pokeball-powiedziała Zuza-Wiem! Zawalczcie o niego ! -Ok!-odparli razem -Zasady:podwójna walka,0 leczenia,0 zmieniania pokemona,jesne?-powiedziała Zuza -Tak! -Spoko! -Start!-krzyknąła Zuza -Grovyle,Vibrava,walczcie!-krzykną Mateusz -Combustken,Whismur,zniszczcie ich-powiedział Bartek -Nie za ostre klimaty?-spytam Mateusz zdziwiony,ale bartek już zaczą walkę. ... CDN